Numb
by Yumipon
Summary: Kagome está cansada de que siempre la comparen con Kikyō, hasta que encuentra el momento adecuado para aclarar el asunto. [Fic basado en el tema "Numb" de Linkin Park y participante de la actividad: "Ronda de retos: ¡Mesa que más aplauda!" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Relato basado en la canción "numb" de Linkin Park, se respeta el derecho de autor. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro. Fic participante en la actividad "Ronda de retos: Mesa que más aplauda" del foro "¡Siéntate!"

* * *

— _Todo lo que quiero hacer  
es ser más como yo mismo  
y ser menos como tú._

 _Pero sé que yo podría terminar fracasando también.  
Pero sé que tú eras como yo,  
con alguien decepcionado contigo. —_

— _**Numb; Linkin Park —**_

* * *

— _One!Shot —_

 **— Numb _—_**

* * *

Miró su reflejo en el agua, soltando un suspiro abatido. Todo era su culpa, ella había comenzado arruinándolo todo y no era capaz de solucionar la situación; ni siquiera era de ayuda para lograrlo, apenas comprendía lo que estaba viviendo. Todo parecía un sueño – o más que eso, una pesadilla – en el que estaba atrapada, sin regreso posible.

 _La reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyō._

Eso era lo que solía escuchar, pero no era una frase que la reconfortara ni le diera las respuestas que necesitaba. Ella no tenía idea de cómo usar los poderes espirituales que hacía poco había descubierto que tenía; con algo de suerte, lograba disparar con certeza una que otra flecha, no lo bastante seguido como para sentir que era porque estaba dominando el tiro con arco ni con la habilidad suficiente como para apoyar a sus compañeros. O por lo menos eso era lo que creía, a pesar de que sabía que había progresado bastante en ese tiempo. Y eso le molestaba demasiado, porque tenía claro que debía reunir los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon que ella misma había roto.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, hundiendo el rostro ahora bajo el agua. Estaba harta de que siempre le recordaran que ella era quien había cometido ese error, que Kikyō jamás habría hecho algo así. Era consciente de que no era como ella: tenía 15 años y venía de una época en donde su mayor preocupación era aprobar las materias escolares. Si bien vivía en un templo, jamás había tenido contacto con nada fuera de lo normal, hasta aquel día que esa horrible mujer ciempiés la arrastró por el pozo devorador de huesos y la transportó 500 años en el pasado. Todo era demasiado irreal; había estado a punto de morir y la salvó el joven al que liberó del sello que lo mantenía preso en el Árbol Sagrado: InuYasha.

— Oye, Kagome, ya sal de una vez — su voz la sacó de golpe de sus recuerdos —. Tenemos que seguir.

Con él era con quien más recordaba las comparaciones. Sabía que InuYasha había tenido su historia con Kikyō y le dolía pensar en eso, porque eran tan diferentes... Tenía claro que apenas si sería su sombra, jamás superaría sus poderes ni conocimientos, y tampoco podría borrarla del corazón del hanyō. Kikyō había sido su primer amor, el primer ser humano después de su madre, que había confiado en él y le había entregado cariño y seguridad… ¿cómo superar eso?

Salió del agua, se secó rápidamente y se vistió para luego acercarse al grupo que la esperaba, recordándose la razón por la que había seguido en esa aventura. A pesar de que al principio había accedido porque era la única capaz de sentir los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon y porque era la responsable de que la joya se hubiese roto en miles de partes; ahora su motivación era distinta. Ella _quería_ recolectar los fragmentos y derrotar a Naraku. El deseo había nacido luego de involucrarse en la historia, conocer lo vil que era ese ser maligno y los daños que había provocado. Ahora ya no estaba obligada a nada, seguía ahí por su propia voluntad; sin embargo, seguía siendo comparada con la sacerdotisa de quien era la reencarnación.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, indicándoles a sus amigos que estaba lista para continuar su viaje.

* * *

— ¿En serio eres la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyō? Eres patética — el demonio frente a ella soltó una carcajada, mofándose de su intento por alcanzarlo con una flecha —. No puedes compararte con ella, eres una burla.

Apretó el arco con ira, estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo y aún así no era suficiente. Sólo le quedaba una flecha y no se sentía capaz de lograr purificar a ese yōkai de un solo golpe. Pero debía intentarlo, ese ser había herido a sus amigos y llevaba consigo uno de los fragmentos que debían recolectar. Sacó y apuntó la última flecha, frunciendo el ceño con determinación.

— ¡Yo no soy como Kikyō! — Gritó al tiempo que disparaba, viendo la estela de luz violácea que dejó tras de sí la flecha hasta que llegó a su objetivo y lo purificó rápidamente.

Quizá no era como la sacerdotisa con quien solían compararla, pero podía perfectamente hacerse cargo de criaturas tan desagradables como esa. Soltó un suspiro y miró alrededor mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, estaba haciendo mucho calor ahí. Recogió el fragmento que llevaba el yōkai y comenzó a caminar por el sendero que se alejaba del lugar en el que había quedado atrapada por ese ser, sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca. Dio un respingo al verla, no esperaba encontrarse con ella _ahí_ , menos en un momento como ese.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? InuYasha no…

— No lo estoy buscando a él — los ojos castaños se fijaron en ella, atravesándola con detenimiento, mientras su voz cortó de tajo la frase que ella había comenzado —. Presencié la batalla… pensé que no lo lograrías. Temí tener que intervenir para derrotar a ese yōkai.

Apretó la mandíbula, ¿ella también iba a criticarla? Esa situación la estaba hartando.

— Quizá no lo hago tan rápido como tú, pero puedo con esto, Kikyō.

La sacerdotisa sonrió con agudeza, acercándose otro paso antes de volver a romper el silencio.

— Pues a veces no lo parece. Y no puedes permitirte fallar, tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros.

El temor al fracaso y la decepción de que esa tarea se escapaba de sus manos se reflejó momentáneamente en los ojos de Kikyō, pero luego se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar delante de Kagome, sin agregar nada más.

— ¡Oye, espera! — La azabache se apresuró para alcanzarla, no tenía ganas de quedarse ahí sola. — ¡Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡No soy como tú! ¡Soy Kagome y estoy harta de que me comparen contigo!

La mayor se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la frase, extendiendo el brazo para también detener a su reencarnación. Esperó unos segundos, logrando que su compañera terminara más confundida de lo que estaba, hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

— Por supuesto que no eres como yo. Somos muy distintas, a pesar de que compartimos el mismo destino. Aún te hace falta crecer, en muchos aspectos. Había olvidado que te enfrentaste a esto de golpe — la miró de reojo, con una sonrisa de medio lado —. A veces creo que debo cuidar tus espaldas y que tengo el derecho a intervenir… Pero creo que tu destino se selló hace tiempo, y es por una buena razón.

— ¿Ah? — Kagome no podía comprender del todo sus palabras, ¿qué trataba de decirle la sacerdotisa? ¿Estaba intentando explicarle la razón de que siguiera sus pasos? — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Oye, espera! ¡No me dejes sola!

Pero la sacerdotisa ya había desaparecido en el bosque y, a pesar de que intentó seguirla, no pudo hacerlo y sólo logró encontrar a sus compañeros de viaje, que la buscaban preocupados. Pudo notar que InuYasha olfateaba el aire con cierto apremio mientras miraba alrededor, seguramente sintiendo la esencia de Kikyō y buscándola.

— Ella ya se marchó — le indicó, logrando que él diera un respingo.

— ¿A q-quién te refieres? — Intentó aparentar que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero nadie le creyó.

— A Kikyō. Se adelantó y se perdió en el bosque — señaló la dirección, más desanimada de lo que estaba antes —. Puedes ir a buscarla si quieres…

InuYasha miró de reojo el camino que Kagome le había señalado y luego negó con un gesto, acercándose a sus compañeros y adelantándose hacia el claro que habían escogido para levantar el campamento esa noche. Todos lo siguieron en silencio, pensando que en realidad el hanyō sí deseaba seguir a la sacerdotisa, pero había preferido no abatir más a la joven del futuro.

* * *

Había despertado en mitad de la noche, escuchando voces a lo lejos. Se sentó lentamente y miró alrededor: Sango, el monje Miroku, Shippō y Kirara dormían profundamente cerca del fuego, que aún no se consumía. Levantó la vista hasta el árbol que InuYasha había escogido como cama esta vez y no lo vio ahí. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, dejándose guiar por las voces, estaba segura de que él había ido en busca de la sacerdotisa en cuanto todos se habían dormido.

Avanzó unos metros, las voces cada vez se hacían más claras hasta que pudo distinguir lo que hablaban, reconoció sin duda a Kikyō e InuYasha, aunque parecía que discutían.

— No seas melodramático, ella está bien.

— Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero — él estaba molesto, algo que le extrañó —. ¿Por qué la sigues?

— Sabes bien porqué lo hago.

— Sigues sin confiar en sus habilidades — el hanyō soltó un bufido —. Kagome ya no es la misma que cuando la conociste.

— Puedo darme cuenta — ahora podía verlos, había llegado hasta el claro donde estaban hablando, escondiéndose tras el tronco de un árbol; pudo ver a la sacerdotisa sentada en una rama, mientras InuYasha la miraba desde el suelo —. Es claro que ha cambiado.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— Porque tiene mucho que aprender aún. Necesita una guía, sola nunca podrá lograrlo.

— Ella no es como tú. Podrá hacerlo, sólo debes darle la oportunidad.

Abrió la boca, incrédula. ¿InuYasha la estaba defendiendo? ¿Y precisamente, con Kikyō? Eso no tenía sentido, él siempre la comparaba, la criticaba, solía hacerla sentir inútil. ¿Por qué decía esas cosas ahora? Negó con un gesto, estaba confundida. Tanto tiempo intentando parecerse a ella, estar a la altura, cargando en sus hombros el peso de cumplir la responsabilidad de purificar la Perla, de no fallar, de ser digna de llevar el título de reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyō…

— Lo sé. No estoy negándole la oportunidad, sólo… intento asegurarme de que no cometa algún error — Kikyō bajó la mirada, Kagome no pudo ver la expresión en sus ojos —. Que no cometa los mismos errores que yo.

— Siguiéndola e interviniendo, no lograrás evitarlo. No puedes intentar protegerla siempre.

— No lo entiendes, InuYasha. El peso que lleva es demasiado para ella.

Sí, por lo menos eso sentía muchas veces, que cargaba una mochila demasiado grande y pesada y que no le correspondía. Pero no ahora, porque había decidido seguir por su propia voluntad. Porque quería completar la misión. Porque deseaba acabar con Naraku, evitar que dañara a alguien más. Purificar la Perla de Shikon y acabar con el mal que arrastraba. Al principio, había sido una carga impuesta, casi obligada. Mas ahora no, ella había elegido llevarla porque se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Dio un paso, sabiendo que la escucharían, la sentirían llegar. Quizá no era lo ideal, pero estaba harta de sólo escucharlos: de todas formas, hablaban de ella y quería poder explicarse. No sólo sabía por qué había tomado esas decisiones, sino que comprendía las intenciones de Kikyō y sus temores, mejor de lo que InuYasha podría pensar. Sintió ambos pares de ojos en su persona y un escalofrío la recorrió; notó también la sorpresa y el nerviosismo en el rostro del hanyō, pero le sonrió en un intento de calmarlo. Después de todo, él no estaba haciendo nada malo.

— Lo lamento, no pude evitar escuchar parte de su charla… y quisiera aclararles algo. Por favor, no me interrumpan — dijo en el momento en el que notó que Kikyō diría algo —. Necesito decirlo. Por mucho tiempo, he sido comparada contigo, criticada por no poseer tus habilidades ni destreza, incluso he llegado a sentirme así con InuYasha… y lo entiendo, soy tu reencarnación. Mi destino era llegar aquí y cumplir esta tarea, además… fui yo quien rompió la Perla y por eso, debo recolectar los fragmentos y purificarlos… Sí, eso me solía decir a mí misma para seguir adelante, pero ya no. Ahora decidí seguir este camino, cargar este peso. Quiero llegar al final en esta misión y acabar con Naraku y la Perla, porque ya no puedo ser indiferente a todo el daño que han causado…

— ¿Incluso sabiendo que este no es tu mundo y que probablemente, una vez que cumplas tu destino, vuelvas al tuyo?

La pregunta de Kikyō la tomó desprevenida, no creyó que ella señalaría algo que le daba tanto miedo.

— Incluso así… porque deseo que mis amigos, que InuYasha, se libren de ese mal y puedan seguir con sus vidas… Ya no se trata sólo de si soy tu reencarnación o de si tengo las habilidades suficientes. Es algo personal, porque es lo que elegí. Es lo que seguiré haciendo, pero no puedo continuar así. Necesito saber que puedo hacerlo a mi modo.

Kikyō sonrió, InuYasha negó con un gesto resignado y Kagome dudó ante esas reacciones. ¿Acaso ninguno de los dos confiaba en ella? Había demostrado varias veces que podía hacerlo, había mejorado, había dado todo de sí…

— Sé que puedo parecer poco adecuada, aún me falta mucho por aprender. Y temo equivocarme también, al igual que tú, Kikyō. No quiero dañar a nadie, ni fallar. No es una opción ahora, pero tampoco quiero seguir caminando bajo tu sombra. Quiero ser yo misma. Soy Kagome, tu reencarnación, no tu copia ni reemplazo. Necesito que lo entiendan y dejen de intentar decirme qué o cómo tengo que hacerlo.

— Aún te falta mucho por aprender, Kagome. Sin embargo, no puedo seguir intentando marcar tu camino. Lo he intentado y sigo fallando, porque en cada oportunidad, logras crear un sendero distinto. Supongo que es verdad, por algo eres tú quien tiene esta misión ahora.

— Sé que aún nos puedes ayudar mucho, Kikyō. No quiero prescindir de ti…

— Lo entiendo. Sólo debes seguir tu propio destino, y cuando sea necesario, cuando realmente lo requieras, estaré dispuesta a guiarte.

La joven sonrió una última vez, no molesta ni escéptica, mucho menos triste o dolida. Era una sonrisa de confianza, de apoyo, hasta de cierta _complicidad_. Le dedicó el gesto un segundo a Kagome y luego desapareció, dejando a la azabache a solas con InuYasha, quien no había participado de su conversación y seguía en expectante silencio.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban completamente solos, decidió volver a mirar a su compañera y negar con un gesto, intentando disculparse. Sabía que para ella era doloroso que él se encontrara a escondidas con Kikyō, pero no pudo evitar pedirle explicaciones. Después de todo, también sentía que ella presionaba demasiado a la joven del futuro.

— Lo siento, no quería…

— Está bien, InuYasha. No estoy molesta contigo… — Se acercó a él y le tomó la mano, guiándolo hacia el sendero para que comenzaran el regreso al campamento. — Además, me estabas defendiendo…

— ¡C-Claro que no! Sólo no me gusta que ande rondando por ahí…

Kagome bajó la mirada, por un momento pensó que le diría la verdad… lo había escuchado diciéndolo, admitiendo que ella era capaz… Ansiaba escucharlo de nuevo, pero él no iba a ceder…

Intentó soltar su mano, pero el hanyō mantuvo el agarre, logrando que ella levantara nuevamente la vista, esforzándose por no llorar. Por supuesto, ella no era tan fuerte y sus ojos reflejaban demasiado en esos momentos.

— ¿Vas a llorar? ¡Por favor, Kagome, no lo hagas!

— Estoy bien, lo siento… algo debe haberme entrado en el ojo…

Dio un paso, pero no avanzó porque él seguía sosteniendo su mano y se lo impidió. Lo miró nuevamente, sin comprender porqué hacía las cosas tan difíciles. Siempre le gustaba empeorar la situación.

— Has mejorado mucho en muchas cosas, pero aún no se te da muy bien mentir — murmuró, halando suave el brazo para atraerla hacia él y abrazarla —. Yo confío en ti, Kagome, y sé que lo harás bien.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió, aliviada de que reconociera que era en ella en quien creía, y no en las habilidades de alguien más. Que era su nombre el que acababa de pronunciar, sin proyectarla en la sombra de Kikyō.

Estaba feliz de saber que ahora podría ser ella misma, sin la necesidad de aparentar ser alguien más.

* * *

 _ **¡A** quí está, por fin! Batallé mucho con el tema y el fic, a pesar de que la idea la tenía ya en mente. Espero que les guste, fue hecho con mucho esfuerzo.  
_

 _ **Q** uiero dar especial agradecimiento a Mor y Nuez, quienes me ayudaron en mis momentos de estancamiento; y a bruxi, que las hizo de beta y cuyos comentarios me fueron de mucha ayuda. ¡Las adoro, preciosas!_

 _ **N** os leemos en la siguiente aventura (?)_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 ** _Por la campaña "Con voz y voto": Porque leer y/o agregar a follow/favs sin dejar review, es como agarrarme las nalgas y salir corriendo._**


End file.
